1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of furniture and furniture coverings.
More particularly, it relates to the field of tables and table coverings.
More particularly it relates to an easily releasable table covering apparatus for particular use in securing various shaped table coverings or table cloths to tables of various shapes.
2. The Prior Art
Table coverings are well known and the field of art is old. However, the increased use of outdoor dining and the mobility of the present society has created a need for particular types of table coverings.
Prior attempts to meet this need can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,790 issued to Robert G. Taylor. That invention relates to a readily reversible table cover which employs a drawstring around the table base yet it is most applicable to pedestal type tables which are not particularly favored at present. such as the device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,256 issued to Andrew E. Beer wherein a closeable split in the marginal portion of bedclothes is drawn together and closed by a plurality of hook-loop or hook-pile fasteners. No disclosure is made or suggested as to the applicability of any aspect of the Beer reference to other furniture.
Therefore the problem still exists in the art to provide a convenient and easily releasable tablecloth or table covering for use indoors as well as outdoors in our mobile modern society.